


XOXO

by LoFi_Vibes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Letters, Misunderstandings, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoFi_Vibes/pseuds/LoFi_Vibes
Summary: With Valentine's Day right around the corner, Haymitch and his goddaughters, Katniss and Primrose, have no plans and typically don't celebrate the Hallmark made holiday. With a discovered letter from a secret admirer with no indication for who it's for thrown into the mix, all bets are off to claim a Valentine for this year. They just hope the letter it comes from is from the person they want.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen/Rory Hawthorne
Kudos: 18





	1. If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank the people who really enjoy my writing by doing a cute little story for the time being. With Valentine's Day day next week, my boyfriend and I have no plans lol. This story was inspired by the cartoon show "The Loud House" and their episode "L is for Love". It's a fun show that I would 110% recommend!

_January 31st_

It all started with a letter. Haymitch and his goddaughters, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, just got back from running their weekly errands. Typically, going to the grocery store never aroused any reaction out of the trio but with the dreaded Valentine's Day decoration and love songs plastered in every store and window within all of Panem county to see, it gets a bit annoying. For Haymitch, it just reminds him of his lost love and wife, Maysilee Donner, died of Stage 3 ovarian cancer two days before the holiday. It'd been twenty years, long before the girls were born. Heck, when Maysee found out about her diagnosis their best friends Spruce and Lily Everdeen just eloped to the local courthouse. Katniss hated the idea of romantic love being targeted as the end all be all for life and being told that having a life partner was a shame. It also didn't help that Valentine's Day was one of the busiest day for the diner she worked at, The Hob, so seeing couples being obnoxiously for only less than minimum wage plus the lousy 10% tip people gave her didn't really excite Katniss. Primrose was just uncomfortable seeing all the public displays of affection ramp up during this time of year. Normally, she wasn't bothered by not ever having a boyfriend or having her first kiss. She figured that at 12 years old, that wasn't really necessary, but 7th graders are one of the cruelest people on the planet. Poor Primrose was always teased for being awkward around the opposite sex (besides Haymitch). So the trio weren't at all excited for Valentine's Day taking up people minds.

After the girls went inside to put up the groceries, Haymitch decides to look at the mail box. Junk, junk, water bill, cable, letter from College Board to take the SATs (Katniss is only a Sophomore, but Haymitch will have a word with her), a magazine from The Lancet (at least knows that Prim is serious about her medical endeavor), a letter from District 12 High (either for Mr. Abernathy, US History teacher or for Katniss Everdeen, junior). His eyes stopped to an envelope with no name for the respondent or who it came from. It didn't even have a stamp. Walking back into the house, Haymitch decides to open the letter hoping he's not breaking some federal law. The contents must be shocking because Katniss and Prim notice he's stopped in the middle of the living room.

"I think one of you girls got yourselves an admirer this year. Judging on the way this person is described, I have my money on little Everdeen. _With beautiful eyes that one can get lost forever and ever like a captain at sea, I would rather die with being by your side today than live a thousand years without you._ This is some heavy stuff." He drawls. He smiles at the letter again. Ah, puppy love. He looks back at the girls and chuckles at their reaction. Primrose looks stupefied while Katniss just scowls at him. Primrose takes the letter away from him to read over the letter herself.

She swoons at each line she reads then looks up to her sister. "I believe you got the wrong sister, Haymitch," she shows the letter to both people "it's obviously for Katniss. Listen, ' _When seeing you smile at your family, my whole world lights up even though I am not the cause.'_ Who else has a resting bitch face all the time?" Primrose is smacked upside the head and has the letter snatched by Katniss. She reads the letter with amusement and laughs at a few lines.

"I don't know. If I'm a contender, then I think it's only fair to include Haymitch. See, _Although the 14th of February is a day of sorrow and tragedy, I hope that with this letter I bring water to a desert of despair._ I know we all went through some rough stuff, but it can't be a coincidence that Valentine's Day is mentioned as despair?" she questioned. Whoever this person was had such a way with words. For a moment she wishes it was from a boy who could make the world listen to him.

They all sit at the dining table looking at the letter as if it were going to say who it was for. Primrose was giddy that someone in this house was going to have a chance of love, though she doubts it would be her. Just because seeing PDA in public mad her uncomfortable, doesn't mean she's completely void of love. As she looked at the letter, she day dreamed about a shy boy in her homeroom who always looked up to his older brother just as she looked up to Katniss. Haymitch sat there wondering who it could be from. For Katniss's case, he bet that baker's boy who was in his APUSH class finally had the guts to tell her how he felt. Although he would've liked it if he did it face to face, the letter was a smart move in terms of romance. He didn't really knock out Prim out of the park as he's noticed that every time he and Katniss picked up Prim from her after school clubs that Hawthorne boy always made her laugh. Was his name Rick? With the wording of the letter, he kind of hoped that the AP Literature and junior English teacher from across the hall wrote the letter. Her posh accent fit the tone of the letter.

Prim shoots her head up then decides to run back to her room. Not a moment too late she brings out a romance novel that has seen better years. Haymitch and Katniss look up to her confused which makes the blonde roll her eyes.

"Guys, in this book the main character Rosalia receives a love letter with no name. Her plan is to get a second letter and the only way she did that was leave who she thinks is her admirer a gift that let him know that she's interested for more. So, we just have to brainstorm who we think could be trying to tell us their undying feelings for us! I can't believe my life became a romance novel!" Prim says in one breath. Katniss goes over to her sister to calm her breathing. Not that she wants to say it out loud, but her plan sounds so far fetched. For starters, what if the person who thinks wrote didn't actually write. She thinks about it and her heart breaks a little knowing he could not return her feelings. She looks to Haymitch to put a stop to this but her godfather looks like he's actually pondering the scenario.

"So... let's say we did do the giving out the gift. How long should we wait it out? Also, how would we know we got the right person?" He says it so slowly trying not to get too ahead of himself. If what Primrose is saying is right, then he wants to get this right. He feels too old to be part of this high school love story.

"We should wait out a day or two," Prim looks at the oven clock, "there's an hour left before Walmart closes. I'm going to get a gift and whoever wants in can come." Before anyone could protest she leaves to her room to prepare and figure out what the best gift could be. Back in the dining room Haymitch and Katniss look at each other.

"You coming with your sister and I? I'm sure Prim would want your support." Katniss looks to her godfather raising her eyebrow in question. "Somebody's gotta drive her, unless you want her to take the 30 minute trek. Also, maybe you could find something for Lover Boy while you're there."

She widens her eyes then scowls at him. Of course he'd bring him up. "Sure, I'll go. Pretty sad you're using Prim as a cover just to get your admirer a gift." They both stand off, knowingly confirming the other's guess. District 12 High is not a big school, so it's no surprise they both know each other's guesses.

"Not that I know or anything but I hear Mrs. Trinket likes flower bouquets and handmade crafts." Katniss quips. Haymitch grabs the key from the counter and turns to her when he says her name. Two can play this game.

"Sounds like I should create a new seating chart for class tomorrow. Probably a good idea to place you and Peeta Mellark together since it'll give you two a better chance to get to know each other." He smirks when he sees her olive complexion redden. Before much could be said, Prim finally came downstairs ready to take on the 10 minute drive. Haymitch and Katniss didn't need to ask.

"I'm guessing you think it's Rory Hawthorne?" Katniss innocently teases her sister. The younger Everdeen turns all bashful as a result which confirms her suspicions. At least Rory is a good kid. She should know, she grew up with his older brother, Gale, and he instilled chivalry and manners into both his younger brothers. The trio get into the car and the tension is astounding. Let's hope Primrose's trashy romance novel proves them right.

* * *

_February 2nd_

Today was the day the Abernathy-Everdeen were going to send off their gifts. After dropping Prim off early to the local middle school, both brunettes drove down the road to the high school trying to school their expressions. After acting cool and collected to give Prim confidence about Rory, the faculty parking lot seemed to be the great place to let their insecurities fly out their mouths.

"Have you seen the girls he hangs out with? They all look like Victoria Secret models! There are rumors that Peeta and Delly Cartwright have been getting close lately. I don't think I can do this." Katniss usually doesn't falter under pressure. But something about Peeta made her knees weak and painfully aware how average she felt. She always hade her hair in a low braid. Her only friend was Gale but he graduated early in December and has been at State to follow his passion of military engineering and public policy. She would count Madge but lately things have been awkward with them both that she feels is probably her fault. Compared to Peeta and his extraordinary friends, she felt like someone who wouldn't fit into his world. 

"Your high school bullshit is nothing compared to mine. Effie and Cinna Kravitz have been getting a little friendly in the teacher's lounge and Wiress the IT tech swears she saw him kissing her cheek. I mean, you've taken his Art 1 class, that man is handsome and looks like a rock star. He most definitely got something done to his face because ain't a chance in hell that's all natural! God can't play favorites like that!" With him and Maysilee it was love at first sight. He was a troublemaker who got in trouble with the law and a penchant for adventure. Once he saw the sheriff's daughter, he knew it was a goner. With Effie, it was like a crescendo that started of with frivolous bickering in the teacher's lounge that slowly started to turn into a cordial companionship. When he found out Effie had nominated him for Teacher of the Month, his heart always pounded faster for her.

They both sat in the car not wanting to face their prospect admirer. However, they both knew the other needed them to push the other or they'd be stuck stubbornly in the same spot of life forever.

"I always see Mellark looking over to your desk during class when he thinks I don't notice. Also when you presented your paper on The American Revolution during the final project, he looked at you as if you were the most interesting thing in the world. You could've talked about dirt, and I bet he'd be following along like it was a simple topic." Haymitch looks over to Katniss looking down at her gift. "If it's not Peeta, I bet he'd really appreciate you recognizing that you've noticed too, Sweetheart." Katniss sighs and looks at the students filing into the main entrance of the school. They both only have 15 minutes before homeroom starts so they both get out the car and get ready to start the day.

"Hey." Haymitch looks over to her. She's never been one for words and he really wished she hadn't tried to make it up. But her next words gave him some hope that maybe this letter wouldn't bring him more heartbreak.

"I know Ms. Trinket feels the same way. I don't know how to describe it but whatever you two have goes beyond whatever weird acquaintanceship you guys have going on. Maysilee would want you to take this chance." Damn, if he didn't make him feel relieved now, she sure as hell made him not want to back down. He grabs Effie's gift out the car and they both make their way to the school.

 _"Here goes nothing,"_ the three lovesick fools thought as the first bell of the day rung.


	2. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. My keyboard on my laptop wasn't working since I accidentally spilled some juice on it and it was out of commission for the rest of the week (which made one line classes hard). Lucky for me, my tech-savvy boyfriend managed to save it and I had to play catch up which included two essays and a quiz. My apologies for not meeting my Valentine's Day goal. I hope y'all still enjoy the story tho! :)

_February 5th_

It had been three days since the Abernathy-Everdeens gave their tokens to their supposed admirers. Haymitch and Prim spent every night and morning looking through the mail box hoping another letter would come in. Katniss, not wanting to enable this waiting game, picked up some extra shifts at The Hob to take her mind off of things. Usually, she'd look forward to work since her and Madge worked the same shifts. However, ever since Gale went off to State, she's done her best to avoid Katniss at all times. At lunch, Madge would make some half-hearted excuse to go to the library to do some homework or left campus and headed straight to work not bothering to ask if Katniss needed a ride with her. Although she tried to not think about it, it did hurt to see Madge not want to spend any time with her. She even went as far as to make an hour long road hoping her father, The Mayor, had any explanation. Of course, he had no clue what was going on or had any idea why she didn't bother with Katniss.

When Katniss returned from another Madge-less shift, she was immediately grabbed by her sister and pushed into the rickety living room couch next to a disgruntled Haymitch.

"Alright everyone is here. So today," Prim says while going into her jacket. She pulls out a crumpled envelope and smiles at the duo. "the second letter came. Now, hopefully this letter brings us closer to not only who the recipient is, but who wrote it." Prim opens the letter a cascade of rose petals fall down the floor. She gasps at the romance prospect the letter could contain, while her sister and godfather impatiently wait for the letter to excuse either one of them from the further chase. As Prim goes back to reading the letter her face falls. Katniss tries go up to her sister to comfort her and read the letter herself, but Prim beats her to the point.

" _With a love that has lasted as long a mine, it won't matter if all I get is a day, so long as I can still stare into your eyes, bold, smoldering gray._ Guys..."

Katniss freezes to her spot in the living room while Haymitch looks as if he'll pass out. A moment goes by until Prim composes herself and tries not to let any hurt show up on her face. She goes back to the romance novel on the coffee table and flips through it. Afterward, she looks at both shocked people in the room and gets to business.

"Okay, good news is, at least we know I'm out. Bad news is, we still don't know who it's for or who it's from. What we can do is-"

"I never gave Peeta my token." Her sister interrupts. Haymitch snaps out of his stupor and realizes what has happened within the past thirty minutes.

"It can't be her. It can't." He leaves to his room upstairs and slams the door. Now all that's left are the Everdeen sisters. Katniss doesn't want to pursue this any longer before her sister asks any questions. But of course, her sister's mouth is faster than a pistol whip.

"Why didn't you give Peeta your token? Look, I get you think it's stupid, but it can't hurt to find out."

"I doubt Peeta would want my stupid bag of peppermints that I got at the Walmart clearance section." she mutters. There are many other reasons she didn't want to give it to him, reasons she tries to deny herself. Prim is the person who knows her sister better than herself because she isn't going down.

"I think I speak for the world when I say that even a blind person can see how Peeta looks at you when you think he's not. I mean, who goes to a sketchy diner every Saturday after practice just to order water? You can't seriously think he doesn't feel anything right?" Prim assumes. Katniss wishes she could be as naïve as her sister sometimes when it comes to love.

"I'm pretty sure whatever he felt for me was given to Delly Cartwright within the past three months. Every time I see them at the halls at school, he looks so protective of her. Whatever, Peeta and Delly have, I have no place for it." she admits. "I'm scared that I missed my chance. It's stupid really. We've only said hi since we're in Haymitch's class, but I had better things to worry about like work and you guys." Katniss widens her as she releases all that. Her Little Duck is an easy person to talk to. Even when she had Gale and Madge to talk to, she tried to keep her personal life to a surface level. She doesn't even know if they knew about her little crush. Katniss wants to thank her sister, but notices sadness on her face. As one might expect, Prim would be disappointed; she was the one who got everyone to pursue the letter in hopes it was for her. Despite both sisters having the same amount of experiences, Katniss doesn't want her sister to be sadden over some shoddy written letter.

"I'm really sorry the letter isn't for you. In all honesty, I thought either some other boy or Rory wrote it for you." Katniss was never as good as words like her sister, but she better with action. She hugs her sister and rubs her head while Prim lets her tear fall. She remembers how hard middle school was. The constant teasing if you didn't kiss a boy, boys pretending to ask her out then laughing at their friends, and the judgement of her peers. Katniss wouldn't say high school is any better, but at least she was prepared for those taunts. 13 year olds can be such assholes while not knowing how to do long division without a calculator.

"I just hoped it was him. But then again, I'm really glad I did it. It was scary. A good scary. Seeing Rory seeing my token was nice." she notes. Katniss smiles at her sister's braveness, but it does make her mournful that the Little Duck that was always attached to her hip is now growing into a preteen noticing boys. They don't know how long they've been in the living room, but when Haymitch comes back down to check on them, the Everdeens are fast asleep. Not wanting to wake up two teen girls at 2 am or to throw his back up carrying them to their room, he just puts an old blanket over them. After, he shuts off the lights and goes back to his room, one thought lingers his head as he goes back to sleep.

_Am I ever gonna be ready?_

* * *

_February 6th_

The car ride to the local middle school was earlier than necessary. Haymitch had an early morning meeting at 7:00 and rather than let the girls take the bus, he decided to drop them both off and hope their respective schools let them in. Good thing he got them phones for Christmas last year. Granted, they were iPhone 6's but better than the bricks that would always die on them in emergencies. When he got to his 4th stop light in the row, he just hoped he was only ten minutes late. Looking in the review mirror, he sees both girls whisper to each other hurriedly. He sees the nervousness in Katniss's face and decides to intervene.

"You two still talking about that letter? With the way it was written, I bet it's Mellark. Although, kinda makes sense. He's always been a better speaker than writer." Both girls look at him pointedly as if to remind him he's still in the game. Katniss shoots him a glare then reminds him how the recipient has gray eyes.

"Okay, fair enough. But Effie- _Ms. Trinket_ to you girls- is a better writer than this. I've read some of her novel works and lemme tell you, that letter was written by an amateur." he grumbles. He doesn't realize his mistake until they've hit red light number 5 and sees the girls grin from the mirror.

"Maybe Ms. Trinket lowered her writing skills in the letter so that you wouldn't notice she's the admirer." Prim announces, "What she didn't count for is for your goddaughters being smart cookies and noticing how you two always have a little dance around each other." At that Katniss laugh along with Prim to the dismay of Haymitch. He damns himself for getting those dollar books from the thrift store that is now biting him in the ass.

"You know Haymitch, Prim was over here telling me how we can tell how to figure out the ghostwriter once and for all." Katniss quips. When the red light turns green, he steps on the gas on hard as he can hoping Ol' Reliable doesn't give out for the fourth time of the year. Two sides gnaw at his brain all at once. The side saying to drop it loses out to the side that wants to know whether or not Effie wrote it. What will happen if she did is a problem for future Haymitch to handle.

"Alright Sweetheart, y'all go me. How to we weasel them out."

"Well, this ones hard because as far as I know, Katniss didn't give Peeta her token. So when looking back, Rosalia sends some sort of signal that she feels the same way about him. The signal is her winking at her lover, but I felt like that was too weird. So Katniss and I did some brainstorming and I think the best thing would be to make some references to the two past letters. I think if they realize that you two know, they'll have to reveal themselves with either a third letter or in person. Either way, we'll at least know who wrote it." Prim recounts as if it's the most logical solution in a complicated maze.

"Not to play devil's advocate, but what if Effie nor Peeta wrote the letter. What then?" he questions. Both girls stiffen at the thought that the people they like might not even have written those. The idea of more potential suitors nerves Katniss. If it's not Peeta, she doesn't know if she'll be open to her mystery admirer.

"That'll be a problem for future us. Right now let's just get through this one thing." Katniss says. Haymitch and Prim try to relax, but the idea of the writer not being Effie or Peeta is nerve wracking. Prim as always tries to soothe the tension.

"So Haymitch, what'd you give Effie as your token." He grips the wheel tighter as the middle school is so close but red light number 6 is being such an ass to him.

"I made her a necklace. Nothing too fancy that she'd like, but I like to think the jewelry is more meaningful." Prim nods her head to goad him on. He needs to write to someone about these shitty stop lights that seem to go forever. "Her favorite color is purple. I incorporated a lavender charm because it's her favorite flower."

Prim swoons at his admittance claiming no matter who it's for, he has to go after Effie. Katniss gives him a knowing smile. In all her two years at District 12 High, it's hard not to notice the fondness the two share over each other. Finally, the car makes it to the middle school with the high school being only a five minute drive away. After making sure Prim's phone was charge and thanking the heavens the school let her inside the building, he made a beeline for work.

"I think you should take a chance with Effie." Katniss tells him. Haymitch does not want his love life on a pedestal, so he just agrees hoping for her to get the hint and drop the subject. Subtilty was never her strong suit as she kept going.

"Prim took a chance with Rory. Maybe taking a chance on Peeta won't be so bad. As long as you actually ask out Effie of course." she muses. Haymitch pulls into the parking lot, he weighs out the pros and cons. He thinks about what he has to lose and if he's able to put himself out their again. Next week would be the anniversary of Maysilee's death. Would she be happy if she found out he was lving this way?

"Alright Sweetheart. I yield. But I better see you do your signal crap to Peeta. I want you to get out there despite Madge ghosting you, but it'll make Prim happy we're following that romance novel crap."

Katniss pretends to think hard about it then opens her door. "Deal." She looks over to the almost empty parking lot and sees an obnoxiously bright orange car. Before Haymitch and go back in the driver seat and speed off Effie catches their eyes.

"Hello Katniss! Good to see you. Haymitch, I'm surprised you managed to get here before the meeting. I just came back from a coffee run with Cinna here." As if one cue a man with handsome features and golden eyeliner gets out the passenger side. Haymitch wants to crawl into a hole and forget about the letter until he sees something that makes his heart beat faster.

"Say Effie, that's a pretty necklace. Did you or Cinna pick it out?" he motions to the small gold chain with a charm.

"Oh no! I found this after my lunch and I thought it was one of the prettiest pieces ever. Not my style, but it's so beautiful that I had to wear it." Effie looks down at her wrist watch and is shocked by the time. "Oh heavens, we have to go the meeting starts in fifteen minutes! See you at lunch, Haymitch." Never has he ever been so grateful for her annoying punctuality because her and that damn Cinna missed his blush.

"I think it's safe to say she enjoys your company. No offense but that's the ugliest jewelry I've ever seen and I don't even wear it." Katniss says to him. He jumps then scowls over to her since he forgot she was still here.

"Well, at least I had the guts to give my token. Even if I had to bribe Pollux the janitor to place it in for me." Katniss returns with her own scowl as they walk across the parking lot.

 _Here goes nothing_ both student and teacher think when they enter the school building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda messed up. In the Loud House episode "L is for Love" the kids give a signal to their supposed writer THEN gives them the token when the second letter arrives. Oops. I promise to get the next chapter out either by Wednesday or Friday. Again, I'm sorry with the late updates. Hope y'all enjoyed the subtle self roasts about my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to challenge myself and try to write this story before February 15th. I just hope school doesn't kick my ass again.


End file.
